callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Type 95
Sources & you Do not put information without confirmation or a source. Specualtion is not part of this wikia MofoMax 03:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Trivia section Who just pruned the trivia section on this page? Wuster1000 03:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Just look at the history. I think it was Conquerer of all Zombies. MofoMax 05:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Whoever keeps pruning the Trivia section is a hypocrite.just go look at the FAD's trivia,it mentions the country of orgin,DO NOT destroy the trivia section,its fine as it is. as long as someone dosen't talk about the weapon in real life..Elite 22:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay? Can someone link me to this being used? Slowrider7 20:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Finally... A Chinese weapon in CoD. It's about goddamn time! Sgt. S.S. 10:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) What about the MW and MW2 Dragunovs? RC95 17:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Dragunovs, along with the AK-47 line, are assumed to be Russian made. Slowrider7 12:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The original model, not those with the hooded front sight... RC95 22:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Nope, the Dragunov is based and created off the Kalashnikov (AK-47s for you ignorant ones), it's as Russian as it gets. The Type 95, or QBZ-95, is of indigenous Chinese origin, of which no other weapon is of in any CoD, especially taking into thought that China has made very few indigenous weapons anyways. Juggernaut10 02:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I know that, I was just saying that the russian models had an AK like front sight, open. The chinese copy however, has a different, hooded front sight, which is the one featured in the MW series. See the difference between a MW picture and a BO picture and you'll notice =D RC95 09:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the Dragunovs are SVDs rather than Type-79 or Type-85s. Plus last time I checked the hooded sight was only an indicator of a Type-56. 10:04, November 9, 2011 (UT) Dragunovs are Russian SVDs, I'm just saying that the MW series sports Dragunovs with a non-russian front sight, which is however present in the Chinese variant. RC95 21:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not a non-Russian front sight; there is no difference between the Russian, Chinese and Iranian front sights when we're talking about SVD derivatives. 12:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) MP only Does the Type 95 only appear in multiplayer? Only, there's no campaign info on the page. Sgt. S.S. 22:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Overpowered The Type 95 is the mw3 equivalent of Tavor 21 and Famas Auto from previous games. It's damn overpowered and it has rapid fire. This really gets the campers going. Will be nerfed, if IW has any sense of Balance. I never thought i'd be saying this for a burst weapon. -spazzkay I second that! Salted Pingas 05:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You know, I had a gut feling that this would be considered one of the "overpowered" weapons. I felt the same way about the Famas in BO. (gasp) OMG, I can predict what weapons will be OP! :O Sgt. S.S. 20:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Overpowered or not, I was happy this gun was being included in the game and it has been favorite before I even knew how it handled. It's honestly the only thing motivating me to play this game, as the maps are absolute trash and all the other assault rifles feel very similar and generic, the Type 95 has its own charisma and enjoyment in using it. I actually feel it takes more skill to effectively snap the gun at targets as quickly as possible to beat out automatic weapons at close ranges, you need to know how to aim and not just spray and pray. Plus if you start getting hit when in a CQB situation its damn near impossible to land enough bullets to kill the guy shooting you without Focus. Juggernaut10 00:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Just came up with an idea for a better T95 close range fix. You all know how damage works, right? Hujgup 00:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Infinity Ward, You've Done it again >:( Okay, What the hell is with IW and overpowering Burst Fire Guns? Why doesn't IW listen to their fans? No one except the pathetic players like overpowered guns. I just quit playing because I left a CTF match filled with wall humpers and corner dwellers all using the Type 95 who basically were invincible to bullets (Did I mention this game has the most annoying lag ever) and 1 hit kill me everytime! Nerf the gun, it's the most annoying gun I've seen, it's up there with the HUMP45 and the Anti-Tank Water Gun. And on an off-topic note, Why's this gun in this game anyway? There's not a single Chinese faction is this game. Anyways, This gun needs to be Nerfed. Jeddy2 23:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) If you're going on the notion that because there's no Chinese faction as another reason for it to not be in the game, you might as well take out the FAD, Tar-21 from MW2, the FAMAS from every game, G36C, or any other gun that isn't in use with an available faction's armed forces. Stop being a baby about it, yeah we know there's tons of campers with this gun, but there will ALWAYS be campers, if you nerf the Type 95, campers who use it won't stop camping, they'll just get a different gun to slaughter you with. When I use this gun I rush, so I dont want my experience hampered just cause you little babies are complaining about the campers giving this gun a bad rep. nerfing it really won't solve anything, there are plenty of other options like the G36C or the ACR that are just as capable. You all need to learn to live with it. Juggernaut10 03:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The G36C presence in game is reasonable however, Germany partecipates to the war too. RC95 14:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) "Why doesn't IW listen to their fans" ROFL, wut? Here's some stats for you: when gamers complained about the FMG9 being OP, IW agreed to patch it within two weeks - less than a month after MW3 was first released. On the other hand, it took Treyarch what, seven months to patch the Famas in BO, despite all the complaints about it? Sgt. S.S. 20:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) For people who don't want to read this wall of text: YA DUN GOOF'D. 'Slowrider7 03:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the G36 is used by SAS forces. TAR-21s are used in Brazil, and Brazil also makes locally produced FN FALs. Also, you could say that the Type 95 could be used by the PMC, as mercenary groups use whatever they can get. Metlman Talk 03:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) The first ignorant child's point was that the indigenous country of origin for the gun was not a playable faction, China, so the gun shouldn't even be in the game. If thats the case, the the G36C is used by Germany, the TAR-21 is Israel, and FN FALs are from Belgium. And no, there are no "mercenary groups" in the world in possession of the Type 95, it is used exclusively by the Chinese armed forces, though the Type 97 variant has been sold to some Southeast Asian countries' armed forces. Mercs have to be reliable to a point, so they dont just snatch whatever guns they can find to get the job done, not just "anything they can get", but the most likely thing you'll see are AK-47s.Juggernaut10 04:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree its OP but just grab a SMG to combat it nothing says trolled like an MP5 rapid fire to da face. That dont work do some cooking for em lol. 6 Xero 9 06:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Add TBB to RoF? As you can see on the start of the page, there is a Rate of fire (RoF) section. In this section, it has a hefty number of 1000, but as we all know, this is incorrect as the weapons RoF as it is a burst fire weapon, thus it has a significant Time Between Bursts (TBB), which we will not see and I am sure varies on Burst-Fire weapons as much as the RoF of weapons does. I question our system of adding the RPM of the burst and not include the TBB in this. Not adding it makes it as pointless as not mentioning that shotguns fire pellets that spread out.GroverA125 20:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No offense, but it seems quite obvious to me that on a burst fire weapon 1000 rpm can only be the rof of the single burst. RC95 14:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Facts I'm new to the wiki, so forgive me if I'm a little cautious with editing, but here goes: I've kinda looked up the weapon and found some info that I think would fit in the trivia but since I'm not sure if that's relevant enough to be included, I decided it's better to list them here. The weapon is nither a QBZ-95 or a QBZ-97, it's export variant, the magazine well is from the type 97, but the front grip is from the type 95, also, the front sight post on the real weapons are wider and has a circular aperature instead of being a rectangle with rounded corners. I don't know if this is important enough to be included, so I didn't edit it myself, but thanks for reading anyway. 17:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Important or not, we don't put IRL information or trivia in articles. 18:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Black Ops 2 Why does it show Black Ops 2 on the emblems, but does not talk about it in the article? I think we should say that it is in the campaign, at least. Tomatosaur 00:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Well right now all the information is either from pictures or speculative or leakead content, so until we get the clear to add information we won't. 01:55, May 24, 2012(UTC) Are we sure the Type 95's going to be in Black Ops? So far all we've got are some old low-quality screenshots, meanwhile the Type 25 has the first-person images and ''actual official confirmation and whatnot. If anything, I'm under the impression the Type 25 basically is the Type 95, just in BOII rather than MW3. Kadorhal (talk) 18:31, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You're sort of right. It's ''highly ''likely that the Type 95 was a placeholder for the Type 25. However, there is - or at least '''was - actual confirmation of the Type 95's existence in Black Ops II. It appeared very briefly in the Los Angeles E3 gameplay, but shared the same pickup icon and model as the Type 25, and was never seen again in any of the later trailers. Once the final game is released and the Type 95 is defienetly not in it, then the information can be removed from the page. But at the minute, it is looking extremely unlikely that the Type 95 will make a full appearance in BOII. 18:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Type 95's Overall Apperance in MW3 The Type's Overall Apperance in MW3 I for one think that the Type 95 is overpowered and is a very noobish gun to use. The only people I have seen use it are people that are above prestige 7, but many low level use it because it is a fast shooting gun and is easy to get kills with like the MP7. I feel people that use the Type 95 that are above prestige 11 are unskilled. Take it from a 14th prestige kid on PSn that leads a clan with above 150 members in it. :"Everyone who uses this gun who isn't me is a noob" Kadorhal (talk) 18:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The Type 95 is a very powerful gun, fact. But people of all levels use it when they are bored of all the OP weapons like the ACR 6.8, FMG9 Akimbo and MP7. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 18:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC)